Wedding
by LizaMay
Summary: Klaine are getting married. Complete and utter fluff. But it's lovely. One shot.


**A/N: Allo allo. So, I wrote this a while ago, but I just tweaked it then. I quite like it. Sorry I haven't updated 'Memories' in a while. You'd think the end of exams would mean I'd have more time to study, but instead I just went out every night last weekend. Le sigh. Enjoy! :)**

Blaine was almost hyperventilating. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He was going to do it. He was getting married. And to his favourite person in the entire world, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

He couldn't bear the anticipation filling the small area they were getting married in. They weren't in an actual church, because despite Blaine's best efforts, no church would marry them. And so, they were forced to get married in a park. A _park_. Blaine had been so angry that he went on a rant at every single person he met. And Blaine Anderson didn't get angry very often. Kurt hadn't minded though, because it meant that he could do the decorating. Blaine glanced around at the white flowers and ribbons and the specially ordered benches from Alaska. That was just like Kurt, to get things flown in from Alaska when you could get almost the exact same thing down the road for half the price. But it was his wedding, and Blaine wanted everything to be perfect, so he let it go.

Next to him, Wes and David were laughing at some joke one of them had told. Probably to do with Blaine's tuxedo. Not that Blaine didn't like the tuxedo, he thought it made him look like James Bond, but according to his best friends, he looked stupid. Whatever. Kurt had said that it looked nice, and really, that was all that mattered.

Blaine was still pondering the merit of his tuxedo when loud music began to play from the speakers, attached to the fancy ivory piano sitting next to the platform they were getting married on. Blaine drew in a massive breath, almost starting to hyperventilate again. It was happening. It had started. Wes clapped him on the back, before stepping into line beside David.

Blaine stared towards the end of the passageway created between the Alaskan benches, at a shiny white tent. Kurt's neice, Amelia Hudson, walked out of the doorway, a grin spread all over her face. She clutched a bouquet of off-white flowers to her chest, and wore a baby blue, knee length dress. Blaine gave her a small smile before focusing on the next person emerging from the tent. It was Mercedes, followed by Blaine's sister, Mae. The bridesmaids. Blaine didn't even have time to register how great they both looked, before the tent flap moved again. He drew in his breath quickly, and stared at the beautiful man coming towards him.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He looked perfect. The afternoon sun reflected off his shiny, always perfect hair. He wore an off-white suit that matched the flowers scattered all over the place, and black, highly polished shoes. But none of that was why Blaine was staring. Kurt's smile. It was the one thing about Kurt that Blaine loved above all. The longer he stared, the better it became. Kurt continued walking down the aisle, occasionally glancing across at his father next to him.

The man at the altar just stared at his husband-to-be. As he walked, Blaine saw him transform into that same, sixteen year old boy that he had fallen in love with, everything about him was still as wonderful it had been at that moment in the senior common room. Kurt reached the altar, hugged his father, and stepped up next to Blaine, smiling. It was the exact same smile he had given Blaine the day they first kissed, and Blaine felt like grabbing him right there and then. But he couldn't. He was getting married to him, and that was even better.

xxxxx

The entire ceremony was an absolute blur for Blaine. He couldn't remember saying anything at all, he had just watched Kurt's face the entire time. And now, his lips were saying something.

"I do."

Wait, what? They were up to there already. Blaine was lost. It was then he realised that he was being addressed by the priest. Probably should pay attention…

"Do you, Blaine Anderson, take this man, Kurt Hummel, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." breathed Blaine.

"You may kiss the… well, groom,"

The entire congregation chuckled at the preist, before clapping for the newly weds. Blaine had pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss, and could have easily kept going if it weren't for Wes wolf whistling behind him. They broke apart, both grinning widely, and as music started playing again, walked down the aisle, finally together in every single way possible.

xxxxx

"Hello, everybody! Attention, please! Blaine, stop it! I know it's your wedding but I'm trying to make a speech here!"

Blaine looked up at Wes, who was trying to make a speech, and grinned innocently. Until a few seconds earlier, he had been snuggling his face into Kurt's shoulder. For some reason, he had a thing with shoulders.

"Righty-oh," announced Wes. "Hello, everyone! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Wes Hughes, the best man, and so I am required to make a speech about Blaine and how wonderful he is. But we've never done things the conventional way over here, so I am instead going to tell you a story. A story of how our dear Blaine met his Kurtsie."

Blaine groaned. He knew exactly where this was going. Next to him, Kurt just giggled and took another sip of his champagne. Just because Mercedes wasn't going to embarrass him.

"When we were in high school, we were all part of the amazing acapella choir that was the Dalton Academy Warblers. Every now and then, the Warblers would put on an impromptu performance in the commons, and everybody would come to watch. So, when Kurt came to spy on us at Dalton, he had the great fortune of seeing such a performance. And because it was so fantastic, David and I decided to pull our Warbler friends together, and present to you, the song that made Kurt and Blaine fall in love!"

The congregated mass clapped politely, as did Blaine. Inside, he was freaking out. There were people from his work here, and Kurt's work, and their parents, and his grandma! What would his grandma think?

But Wes and David had reached the dance floor that was placed right in front of their table. Most of the Warblers were there. He could see Nick and Jeff and Bailey and Thad, and some others. He had been glad they were coming, right up until thirty seconds ago. Now he just wanted to give them all a good talking to.

_Da da da da da…_

_Before you met me,_

_I was alright_

_But things were kind of heavy,_

_You brought me to life,_

_Now every February,_

_You'll be my Valentine… Valentine…_

Wes was singing to Blaine and Kurt, smiling cheekily at them both.

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets… just love._

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I will be young forever!_

_You make me feel like I'm living a _

_Teenage Dream_

_The way you look at me_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

Blaine looked at his boyfriend, no, fiancé, no, _husband. _He was grinning widely at the singing boys. Slowly, Blaine laid his hand over Kurt's on the table, drawing Kurt's attention to him. Kurt smiled, before leaning in and giving him a small peck on the lips. This was perfection.

XxxxX

"So it looks like my turn to speak!" said Blaine. He was standing in front of everybody, and all the speeches had finished. Just his left.

"I doubt my speech will be anywhere near as interesting as the others, but here goes! I'm just going to say a few thank you's before we all go and dance. Firstly, to everybody who turned up this afternoon. You don't know how much it means for us to have all of you here, supporting us. It's been tough, this getting married thing. A lot of people have said we shouldn't do it. A lot of people have put us down. But the number of people who are here today just proves them wrong. So, thankyou.

Next, I'd like to thank my parents, Allie and Mark. Thanks for coming round in the end. I will be forever grateful for you both, and it means so much to have both of you here to see me get married. I never thought I'd see it happen."

Blaine smiled at his parents sitting next to him. They smiled back. It had taken a long time, but they were a proper family again.

"Burt, Carol and Finn. Thankyou for letting me steal Kurt away from you. I must be the luckiest man in the universe to manage to get him away from you guys!"

The Hummel-Hudson's laughed along with everybody else.

"To our lovely brides maids, or should I say grooms maids, Mae and Mercedes."

The congregation laughed again.

"You guys are the best. We love you both very much."

The two girls grinned up at Blaine, and Mae winked at him.

"Lastly, thankyou to Kurt."

Blaine took a deep breath and looked deep into his husband's eyes.

"I love you so much. It means the whole world to me that you chose me, and that we're finally married. I'm so glad you were such a terrible spy. And I'm glad that you came to Dalton. I'm glad that I'm terrible at romance, and I'm glad that you were terrible at sexy faces. I'm glad that I'm one hundred percent gay, and even though it was really sad, I'm kind of glad that Pavarotti helped me realise how beautiful you were. How beautiful you still are. Thankyou so much. For helping me realise that there's nothing I can't be, because no one can touch what we have. I love you, Kurt."

Blaine smiled at the audience and sat down as they burst into applause. In the background, he was vaguely aware of Mae, Mercedes, Carol and several others in the audience crying. But all he did was look at Kurt. Kurt, whose eyes were watering but whose smile was shining through.

"I love you, too."

**REVIEW'S MAKE KLAINE HAPPY.**


End file.
